Arkham Knight (Arkhamverse)
Jason Peter Todd was once Robin, working alongside Batman. He was tortured and believed to be killed by the Joker, however it was discovered that he was alive and hell-bent on destroying his former mentor as both the Arkham Knight before becoming the Red Hood '''to assist Batman once again 'after laying his vendetta to rest. Biography Batman: Arkham City The Joker references Jason by saying to the current Robin "Didn't I kill you already? No?". Batman: Arkham Knight Consumed by vengeance against Batman, Todd had joined Scarecrow due to the fact that both had a score to settle with the Caped Crusader, also killing Scarecrow's own guard as proof that he is capable of handling the Dark Knight. Todd trained a whole army of troops with knowledge they could use to take down Batman and he gave Crane the knowledge of the Dark Knight's allies, including Barbara Gordon, aka Oracle and her main location. He also offered his services in order to make sure the Dark Knight suffered emotionally instead of just killing him, knowing full well about Scarecrow's access to fear toxin. He eventually accompanied Scarecrow to the meeting between the three reigning crime lords regarding recruiting them to kill Batman, and made clear that killing Batman was his business when Two-Face asked how they'll do that. He later interfered an implied illicit meet between Penguin and some other group and murdered all but one of Penguin's thugs, warning him while putting a gun to his mouth to mind his business, also breaking the man's arm in the process. The two then began a hostile takeover of Gotham City after Crane utilized his latest fear toxin in his only warning to Gotham, causing many to leave the city. He was also personally responsible for the attack at the Diner, luring Officer Owens over to the booth by smoking in full view, and then doused him with the gas and the other patrons at the diner. He later destroyed the bridge to the ACE Chemicals to ensure Batman couldn't interfere and get in, on Scarecrow's orders. He also attempted to kill Batman then and there, although Scarecrow forced him to disengage. This resulted in him entering an argument with Scarecrow over forcing him to abandon his opportunity to kill Batman. He later arrived with some Militia members and personally revealed himself to the Dark Knight while taunting him, also giving specific orders to his men on how to take out Batman, including explicitly telling them to avoid the bat symbol on Batman's chest as that's where the armor's strongest. However, he was forced to flee when Batman had his Batmobile ambush them from behind. He later proceeded to lead his Militia forces to the clock tower to capture Barbara Gordon. However, he temporarily ran into a hitch in his plan when Barbara proceeded to force the driver of the car she was imprisoned in off the road by pepper-spraying him. He nonetheless managed to recapture her, although not before she hid a memory card underneath a crate for Batman. Batman later traced down her and Arkham Knight's location, although the Arkham Knight anticipated his arrival and ambushed him, also managing to injure him. He also made his escape, also going as far as to have one of the drivers synthesize his voice to fool Batman into thinking he was pursuing the Arkham Knight and Oracle. He then left for North Refrigeration to rendezvous with Penguin and pick up their guns. After the Cloudburst is activated, he also is charged with manning the tank containing the Cloudburst. Eventually, after Batman proceeded to awaken the second ancient plant at the cost of several of Arkham Knight's forces trying to stop him and being destroyed, the Arkham Knight decided to challenge the Dark Knight, even ignoring Scarecrow's orders for him to stand down due to his actions putting the Cloudburst at grave risk. Ultimately, he lost to the Dark Knight, and was then brought up to the rooftops and beaten, although he managed to find an opportunity to escape when the fear toxin from the Cloudburst managed to temporarily distract him with hallucinations of the Joker. As such, the Arkham Knight was officially removed from command by Scarecrow as punishment. Nonetheless, he managed to lay in wait near the Arkham Knight's main base for Batman, also bringing along an excavator and locking down all areas once he has the Batman in sights, anticipating heavily that Batman will be coming to save Commissioner Gordon. Arkham Knight encounters Batman again in his Batmobile, driving a excavator in the Arkham underground excavation site. Despite that the Batmobile's weapons and armor cannot match Arkham Knight's excavator, Batman takes advantage to damage the excavator by luring it to the excavation demolition sites, but was not enough to destroy it. Batman finds the Arkham Knight's excavator, still intact but heavily damaged. Arkham Knight then explains he knows Batman's secrets, and admits his role in Scarecrow knowing about Oracle, making it clear that the Arkham Knight is someone Batman personally knows. Batman escapes but leaves the Batmobile destroyed. Batman confronts the Arkham Knight again before he could untie Gordon, but the Knight unmasks himself, revealing to be Jason, who Batman thought to be killed, even if he saw the film of Joker killing him. Jason retorted by asking him if he waited to find a replacement to take his place in a month or a week, and yelled for "leaving him to die". He also stated that what he wanted Batman dead, but was stunned shortly before he can shoot him. Angered that his former mentor ran away again, Jason yelled that he will hunt Batman down, then re-masks himself, forming his dual modified pistols as a sniper rifle, then takes up a sniping post to find Batman, but despite the aid of the last of his militia and drones, Batman managed to break Jason mentally by going underneath his post and offering to help him thrice, but Jason always refuses Batman's help. When Jason's close to healing, Batman disarmed Jason and reminded him that he's still Robin and not what the Joker created him, but Jason mentally breaks down and tackles Batman off of his post, sending both falling but survived and healing his mind. Batman threatens to beat up Jason, but Jason surrenders, accusing Batman for leaving him for over a year with the Joker. Batman apologizes and tells him that it's not too late and offers help. Jason disappears before Batman can prove to Alfred that he found Jason. Jason appears as the Red Hood at the ending, disarming Scarecrow and freeing Batman in redemption. It is unknown what happened to him after his war with Black Mask, but it is stated within his bio that he has laid his vendetta with Batman to rest and helps him continue to patrol Gotham City, albeit in his more violent manner. Audio Files File One *Scarecrow: Patient notes: Gordon, Barbara. Session one. Wake up, Ms. Gordon. Wake up! Inject her. *Oracle: (Gasp) *Scarecrow: Another dose. *Oracle: I'm awake, you bastard. *Scarecrow: Good. Who is Batman? *Oracle: Ask him when he gets here. *Scarecrow: Thank you, Ms. Gordon. I was afraid that my preferred interrogation method would not be necessary. Do you know why I wear these syringes on my hand? *Oracle: Because you're insane? *Scarecrow: I usually disperse my toxin as an aerosol. It's efficient. But not pure. Now, the terror I can elicit with a concentrated dose, administered directly into the bloodstream, that is... beautiful to witness. The long-term damage is more severe, of course. *Oracle: Are you done talking? *Scarecrow: I am. But you have barely begun. You'll be incoherent when my toxin dissolves the wall between your conscious mind and your suppressed, subconscious nightmares. But as those fears slowly recede, they'll take this pathetic defiance with them. *Oracle: You're still talking. *Scarecrow: Very well. *Arkham Knight: Get the hell away from her! File Two *Arkham Knight: He's gone. Did he hurt you? *Oracle: Spare me the good cop/bad cop routine. *Arkham Knight: No, no, no, no. See, you're supposed to keep me talking. Play for time. Wait for Batman. That's what he taught you, right? *Oracle: I've got nothing to say to you. *Arkham Knight: I talked for hours. 'Cause I knew, right? Batman was on his way to save me. The bastard let me talk... eventually I just, ran out of things to say. So trust me. You can't count on Bruce to save you. *Oracle: Bruce? *Arkham Knight: Mmm, yeah, Scarecrow doesn't know. It's our little secret. Now here's another. Batman likes to play the hero, Barbara, and he's pretty good at it. But it's an act. Batman's not about saving the innocent. He's about punishing the guilty. Now, don't get me wrong. He'll look for you. Or he'll try. But when it comes down to it, when he has to make a choice between you, and the mission? He'll choose the mission. Every time. *Oracle: You're wrong. *Arkham Knight: Look me in the eye and say that. *Oracle: Jason? File Three *Oracle: Jason, this is wrong! *Arkham Knight: This is justice! He left me! *Oracle: He LOST you! And he mourned for you. Come home. *Arkham Knight: I can't go back. You don't know what Joker did, Barbara. He hollowed me out and he filled me back up with hate and... *Oracle: Jason, we can fix it... *Arkham Knight: I can fix it! I know now what to do. I take all this pain, all this blackness, and I put it all in a bullet, and I put it right between Bruce's eyes. *Oracle: Joker's dead, Jason. You want revenge on the man who hurt you? You've got one shot. Come back to the manor. Let us help you. Don't let Joker win. *Arkham Knight: How's Alfred? *Oracle: He misses you. We all do. *Scarecrow: The Cloudburst is charged, Knight. It's time. *Arkham Knight: Someone put a gag on her. Anyone hurts her, they're a dead man. Trivia *Ironically, Arkham Knight/Jason Todd's voice actor, Troy Baker, had previously voiced the Joker in ''Arkham Origins, Arkham Origins Blackgate, and Assault on Arkham. **He also previously voiced Harvey Dent/Two-Face in the various Arkham games, another former ally of Batman who turned to evil under extremely traumatic circumstances, yet retained some good in him. *Jason has never taken the name of Arkham Knight, making Rocksteady's claim of him being an original character partially true. Gallery ArkhamKnight_BatmanArkhamKnight_promoad.jpg Arkham_Knightpromo1.jpg Arkham_Knightpromo2.jpg Arkham_Knightpromo3.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Character Bios Arkham Knight.jpg Batman Arkham Knight Character Bios Jason Todd.jpg Jason_Todd_Arkham_Knight.png Tortured_Robin.png Joker_tortues_Jason.jpg Batman_Arkham_Knight_Character_Bios_Red_Hood.jpg Red_Hood_character_trophy.jpg Dawn_of_the_Red_Hood.jpg Red_Hood_Poster.jpg Batman_arkham_knight_red_hood_render.png Arkham_knight_red_hood.png Jason_Todd_Red_Hood.jpg Ark-Knight-Rises.jpg Knight_fall.jpg Batman-Arkham-Knight-surrender.jpg Bat_vs_Knight-faceOff.JPG Arkham_Knight_identity_revealed.jpeg|Jason unmasked as The Arkham Knight! Jason_ArkhamKnight.jpg Arkham_Knight_defeated.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Villains Category:Anit Batman Category:Redeemed Villains